


Antifaz

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [28]
Category: DCU
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] —No estoy enojado [...] no contigo [...]





	Antifaz

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 28

**Antifaz**

Clark observa al hombre un poco preocupado preguntándose qué habría bajo el antifaz. Habían perdido, miserablemente y por su culpa, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Bruce para saber que no le había gustado en lo absoluto haber quedado como un inútil. Por ello trabaja solo, las palabras que una vez le dijo el hombre resuenan en su cabeza con mayor fuerza.

Hace una mueca al pensar en el enojo o la decepción que le parece percibir, pero no le es visible por el pedazo de cuero que cubre la mitad del rostro del hombre. Suspira pasando una mano por sus cabellos mientras siente su pecho hundirse.

—Bruce yo… lo lamento —dice acercándose al hombre.

Bruce se gira y lo mira con un comentario despectivo en la punta de la lengua, pero la expresión de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia le hace contenerse. Respira hondo armándose de paciencia conocedor del dulce corazón de pollo que tiene el kriptoniano; alza la máscara sacándola de su rostro antes de tomar las mejillas del otro entre sus manos.

—No estoy enojado —asegura dejando un beso en si frente—, no contigo —explica ante la estupefacción que cubre el rostro de Clark.

El hombre sonríe aliviado abrazándolo con fuerza, pero cuidando de no aplastarlo. Bruce rueda los ojos palmeando su cabeza como a un cachorro seguro de que si Clark fuera uno estaría agitando su cola de felicidad. Ese pensamiento le hace sonreír suave, se gira para continuar su camino por la baticueva ignorando la mirada confusa de Superman. Como agradece que entre las habilidades del hombre no esté la lectura de mentes.


End file.
